I Will Always Love You
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Hotch and Emily drunkenly slept together after a row with Beth but the next morning he found out Beth was pregnant and proposed. Emily is leaving for London with a secret that could complicate Hotch's life if he ever knew version 1
1. Oh no

**Oh no!**

_She'd been sick in the mornings lately and had been trying to hide it from the team especially since Hotch's engagement and the fact Beth was pregnant. It still really stung that this was happening. She'd come back to Quantico to see if she had a chance with Hotch and there clearly wasn't if he was engaged. She'd learnt she was in love with him while in hiding and she'd been trying to wake up the courage to tell him only to see him get together with Beth._

_There had been a chance two weeks ago but Beth had called up the next morning to tell him she had something she needed to tell him. He'd come over after having a fight with Beth and they'd gotten drunk ending up in bed together. Shortly after they woke up together and she felt happy at last Beth had called. Turned out she was pregnant and next she knew they were engaged and having a baby._

_It was just like her to do that and sometimes she wondered if Beth had done it on purpose. Emily hadn't seen Beth since high school but back then she'd stolen every guy she'd expressed an interest in. She had no idea how she'd even found out about her feelings for Hotch but part of her believed she had somehow. For his sake though she hoped Beth had changed and it was all coincidence. After all it had been years since high school and it would be childish if she really was doing this._

_As long as Hotch was happy she'd put up with her. I mean it was childish to let this rivalry return and Hotch wasn't some prize to win. He was a human being with feelings and if he didn't love her so be it. She would always love him but she wouldn't fight for him if he was happy. If he loved Beth then she wouldn't stand in the way no matter how much it hurt._

_She had a doctor's appointment this morning which he'd let her have time off for. He'd been avoiding her since that night and it hurt so badly. He wouldn't even look at her when she asked for the time off to see the doctor. Was it going to be like this from now on? Did he regret sleeping with her? It had meant so much to her now he wouldn't even acknowledge her._

_Whilst at the doctors she had to take a urine sample and they tested it. They looked back with a smile on their face._

_"__What is it?" she asked anxiously. Why were they smiling? She was being sick every morning and the doctor was smiling. Oh god no! She couldn't be!_

_"__Congratulations you're going to be a mummy," the doctor answered. Emily's face fell further even more. She was pregnant. No this was terrible. She could never give up this baby as she'd always wanted to be a mother but there was only one man who could be the father and he was engaged and expecting a baby with another woman._

_"__No! I can't be!" she answered in disbelief feeling her heart sink. This couldn't be happening. If she was pregnant she had to leave Quantico. She couldn't stay around and complicate Hotch's life. It would only make his life difficult if she stayed around and had his baby but there was no way she was going to get rid of this child. It was the only connection she would ever have with the man she loved._

_"__Well the evidence says you are..." she nodded numbly and decided to accept she was finally having a baby. Just not the way she had hoped. Just not the way she had hoped. She was on her own. The father was engaged and having another baby with someone else. There was no hope. She wasn't the kind of woman that broke up a relationship. He couldn't know about the baby. It would only mess things up for him and Beth was the first woman he'd had since Haley. She knew if she told him he'd run after her._

_The doctor looked confused at Emily's reaction and asked, "Would you like me to schedule an abortion?" Emily looked at him horrified. She could never go through another abortion and definitely not of Hotch's child. This was all she was ever going to have of him. There was no way in hell she was going to get rid of this baby. Her biggest regret had been her abortion when she was fifteen but it was probably for the best._

_"__Absolutely not," she answered though she felt she'd lost control. What was going to happen now? She had to leave but to where? There was no way she could stay here. She was having her boss' baby; the boss she was madly in love with but was engaged and starting a family with her high school enemy. She wouldn't complicate his life or stay and watch him being happy with another woman and raising their kid when that was all she'd ever wanted with him. It would slowly kill her inside and her child didn't need that._

_Where was she going to go? If she stayed in America there was always the risk of running into him on some case and she never wanted to see him again as it would only stir up feelings and she had to hide her child from him. She had been offered a job in London running the Interpol office. Maybe she should take it. She could make it a desk job so she could be there for her child._

_It was the best option she decided as she called Clyde Easter to accept the job and explain she was pregnant and had to get out of the country. Via her iPad she booked herself a plane ticket for tomorrow. She knew it was too sudden but knowing she was pregnant with his baby she had to get away. She could never let him know about the baby. Also with the knowledge of her pregnancy it was going to hurt so badly to carry on seeing him daily and him making a life with Beth._


	2. Morgan

**Morgan**

It was JJ's wedding tonight and she decided she wouldn't ruin her special day for her so she'd say goodbye tomorrow before she had to leave after handing in her notes of resignation to Strauss and Hotch. If he contested it at least Strauss would override him. She'd probably be more than happy to see her go. She hadn't really liked her since she refused to be her mole and lose Hotch his job.

Work was hard knowing she was going to leave tomorrow and maybe never see her family again. When would they have the time to visit her? They only got a week off a year. They wouldn't want to spend it in London visiting her when they could visit their families. Seeing Hotch made her almost want to cry knowing she was never going to see him again though she would be raising his child alone. It was just the way life went. To make his life easier she was going to cut off all contact and though it hurt it was for the best.

She got home and ready for the wedding. She changed into a floral dress and green shawl then waited for her best friend to pick her up. He would be taking her to the wedding as her car was in the shop to be fixed. Guess she wouldn't be picking that up now. She could just get a new car in London and they could sell this one. She'd have to get a baby friendly car anyway. Now she'd spent the day contemplating on the fact she was pregnant she was a little excited and looking forward to motherhood though she was devastated she would be leaving everything she loved behind.

There was a knock on the door so she answered to see Derek standing there looking rather handsome in his suit. He grinned when he saw her and looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful. You'll blow all the guys' breath away," he smiled.

"Shame it won't blow Hotch's away," she muttered.

"He does love you."

"Yer right that's why he's engaged to Beth and having a baby with her."

"He's just too blind to see it."

"He's happy with her and I'm not going to break up a relationship."

He decided to end this conversation and ushered her to his car. She was quiet the whole journey. She just didn't know how she was going to tell all of them she was leaving tomorrow. They were the first real family she'd ever had and she had no idea when she'd ever see them again. The only person she really knew in London now was Clyde Easter and he flew round the world for his job and it wasn't like they were on great terms only civil. She would have to make a whole new family again while raising her baby who had to be kept secret.

When they got to Rossi's mansion Derek asked, "What's going on, Em? You've been awfully quiet."

"Clyde Easter called yesterday and offered me a job running the London office," she answered.

"You've taken it," he replied in disbelief.

"I'm sorry it's not you guys. I love you all so much but I came back to see if I had a chance with the man I love but it's clear I don't," she defended sadly. It hurt to leave them but it would hurt more to stay.

"Have you ever even told him?" he asked gently. He knew she wasn't the kind of person to break up a relationship or would ever be the 'other woman' but he was really going to miss her if she left. He was also positive Hotch was in love with her. He was just too much of a coward to act on it and had not found himself having a baby with Beth and going to marry her.

"What would be the point? He's going to marry Beth and have a baby with her. He doesn't care about me." She didn't even mention he'd been avoiding her since they slept together. Everyone had seen it and wondered what the hell was going on between Emily and Hotch. They knew something had to have happened. Otherwise they wouldn't be acting like this.

"I think I miss you already," he resigned. He could see there was no talking her out of this. She'd made up her mind and she was leaving. Damn Hotch! If he'd only told her how he felt they wouldn't be losing her. Now it was too late.

Garcia then came bursting in with frantic energy. "No unhappy faces. This is a happy occasion and if you're telling me something bad is happening here to balance out some sort of karmic debt I will be very upset," she exclaimed quickly.

"Baby girl, what is it?" he asked holding her arms.

"He's here and I think he's brought a date," she added. They looked up and saw Kevin with Gina. Emily felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she thought about her own situation.

"Least he's not engaged," Emily muttered looking down then like right on cue she heard Beth's voice greet Garcia.

"Hi...Bye," she answered rushing back out. No-one really liked Beth knowing she was keeping Hotch from Emily. They also didn't get a good vibe from her. They didn't believe she really loved him when they knew Emily did. She just hoped Emily wouldn't leave them but she'd understand if she did. She'd seen how much it had been hurting Emily and it killed her to see her friend in pain.

Hotch and Beth looked surprised at her reaction as Garcia left. Morgan then stepped up to take Jack out hoping Beth would go with them. He wanted to give Emily and Hotch some alone even though Beth usually hung around him if he was left alone with Emily spying on him but she was also trying to put on a front in front of him to hide her jealousy. He also didn't believe she really loved him. She'd shown no signs of actual love for him and seemed to have something against Emily.

"There's a fountain here, Jack. Want to see it?" he asked. Jack nodded wildly and Morgan plastered a fake smile on his face as he looked up at Beth. "Why don't you join us?"

"I know what you're doing," Beth hissed in his ear.

"Back off. Give them just one night," he hissed back at her.

"They had a night. He slept with her," she answered glaring at Hotch. He looked down feeling like such a jerk. For one night he'd slept with the woman he actually loved but had gotten engaged the next day because Beth was pregnant and he didn't want the baby to grow up without a father. He'd prepared to break up with Beth the night after he slept with Emily but she sprung this pregnancy on him and everything changed. "Come on, Aaron."

He followed her out while Morgan mouthed sorry at Emily. She just nodded sadly and joined Rossi who was already outside. Though this was her last night with her family she wanted to celebrate the wedding and have a memorable night with them.


	3. Rossi

**Rossi**

"What's up?" he asked.

"I've taken a job in London. I leave tomorrow," she answered. Rossi's eyes widened in shock. "I love you all but I can't stay and keep getting hurt..." she added with tears in her eyes looking at Hotch and Beth. It killed her every time she saw the man she loved with her high school enemy.

"When did you decide to do this?" he asked rubbing her arm. He also didn't like his best friend's fiancée. When he'd first encouraged him to go out with her he thought he would realise his feelings for Emily and ask her out. He never planned he would keep seeing her and get her pregnant. He knew his best friend was trying to do the right thing by the baby but in the process he was sacrificing his heart.

"Today," she replied sadly looking down and putting her hand on her unborn child. "I have to go. I can't mess up his life. He needs a simple, happy life when he gets home."

He hardly believed Hotch was actually happy in this set-up but he was definitely looking forward to being a father again. Did she mean she was pregnant with his child as well? He knew about the drunken night as Hotch had confessed it to him when he got engaged. He understood she'd never steal Hotch from Beth and their child but was there another baby? Was Emily pregnant?

"Are you pregnant?" he whispered.

She looked down and away. She really didn't want to lie to him about this baby as she loved him like a dad but she had to keep it from Hotch. There was no way he could know about the baby. He would run after her and lose his other child. He understood her dilemma.

"Dave, please don't tell him. I can't complicate his life. He can't know. I know he's your best friend but please keep it between us," she answered sadly and troubled. Sure she was looking forward to being a mum but she had to go it alone and the father could never know. She couldn't ruin his life or his reputation. He was highly respected and if they found out he was going to have two babies with two different women it would ruin everything he'd worked hard for.

"I won't tell him," he assured as he understood she was doing it for his own good. If he wasn't expecting a baby with Beth maybe things would be different. "Just keep in touch."

"I will," she said sadly patting his chest. "I will. I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too, sweetheart," he answered hugging her. Seeing JJ and Will at the back door he excused himself.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so glad you're currently enjoying my story. Don't worry Emily and Hotch will eventually end up together and raise their baby. Just a brief note to tell you I won't be posting till Thursday as my family are going off to Yorkshire tomorrow for our annual holiday. Love you guys!


	5. Reid

**Reid**

She looked up to see Hotch looking at her when Beth grabbed his hand and he looked back at her making Emily's heart sink. She would have to live the rest of her life without the man she loved. Even if miraculously he did love her it was too late. He was engaged now and expecting a baby with his fiancée.

She noticed Beth was wearing the exact same shawl. They moved to watch the wedding and while Hotch put both his hands on Jack's shoulder. Beth grabbed one placing it on her bump smiling at Emily. Emily looked down and placed her hand on her own stomach trying to bite back tears. She would never have Hotch do that with their baby. It hurt but it was for the best he should never know about their child.

She watched her best friend marry her long-term partner delighted for her but a little jealous that it would never happen for her. She'd never get to walk up the aisle to the man she loved. In a few months he would be at the altar waiting for Beth to walk down the aisle to him. He smiled sadly at the bride and groom wishing things had turned out differently for him and Emily.

At the table she sat next to Rossi while Hotch and Beth sat the other side of him. Beth placed a hand over Hotch's smiling at Emily. He was hers and they were having this child. She'd never let Emily have him even if her life depended on it. No way would she ever let Emily have him. She'd taken her first boyfriend from her. Truth be told Beth and Louis hadn't been dating. She'd just fantasised about him then he asked Emily out in French and she accepted back in French. Pompous cow showing her up for not being able to speak any other languages! Well now she'd taken the one man that meant everything to her thanks to Gina telling her what she'd witnessed.

She smiled over at Gina and she raised her glass to her. Emily happened to look over at that moment and she glared at Gina. So that was how Beth found out her feelings for Hotch. That damn forensics technician! She'd had it in for her ever since Daniel had kissed her under the mistletoe at the Christmas party.

After dinner Spencer offered to dance with her and she accepted. Maybe it was time to say goodbye to Spencer. She'd leave JJ, Garcia and Hotch for tomorrow. Hotch would obviously have to be last so he couldn't stop her catch that flight. He belonged here with his son and fiancée not in London with her. She didn't even know if she could handle saying goodbye to Garcia's face as she was so sensitive. She couldn't handle the tears as she really didn't want to cry leaving. This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life and she really didn't want to cry doing it. It would be the most painful thing to leave Hotch behind knowing she would never hear from him again.

She danced closer to the man she loved as a baby brother. "Spencer, I'm leaving tomorrow," she said gently.

"What? For where?" he answered alarmed but carried on dancing with her to protect her from Beth. He knew there was bad blood between her and Beth but no-one knew why.

"London."

"But that's so far away! How long will you be gone?" he asked letting his voice go up a pitch.

"I've taken a job over there."

"This is because of Hotch and Beth, isn't it?"

"I can't stay here, Spencer, I love you all so much but it hurts too much to stay and see him make a life with her. Staying here will only kill me inside if I do."

He nodded and replied, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you all and I hope you'll keep in touch."

"Of course. Even Hotch?"

"No, not Hotch. I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore. It will hurt too much."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."


	6. Jack

**Jack**

The dance had come to an end and she found Jack playing by herself. As much as it was going to hurt she had to say goodbye to Jack. She cared and loved him so much; like he was her own son. He could never know she was also going to make him an older brother. It would just confuse him and possibly make him think less of his father. She would never do anything to destroy their relationship.

She crouched down to speak to him and placed her hands on his arms. "Jack," she said gently looking into his eyes.

"Yes Emmy," he answered sadly knowing something bad was about to happen.

"I'm leaving for London tomorrow."

"No, I don't want you to go." He loved her like a mother and he didn't want to lose her. He didn't like daddy marrying Beth. He knew she didn't like him and he didn't think she really loved daddy. She was trying to separate them and control him. She didn't really make daddy happy but he knew daddy wanted the baby. Did he want the baby more than him?

"Hey, I'm always going to be here for you ok. I'll call you if you need me to."

"Are you leaving because you love my daddy?"

"I do love your daddy but I'm leaving because I have a new job and daddy's getting married."

"Why can't he be marrying you? I don't like Beth. She doesn't like me."

"I'm sure Beth does really like you. Who couldn't?" he looked unconvinced and to be honest so was she so she added, "Aren't you looking forward to being a big brother?"

He looked down at his feet and answered, "What if daddy loves it more than me?"

"Daddy will always love you. Never doubt that."

Jack smiled at her and then heard Beth call his name and he looked disappointed.

"Oh there you are Jack," she smiled plastering a fake smile on her face. "Come along. Your father's been calling you." He wouldn't budge so she grabbed his arm ready to pull him away and Jack cried out.

"Emmy," he cried. "She's hurting me."

She took Beth's hand off Jack's arm and Beth glared at her. "If you hurt one hair on Jack or Aaron's heads I will hunt you down," Emily warned.

"If you come near my family I'll kill you," she hissed back.

"You killing a trained FBI agent. I'd like to see you try."

She just rolled her eyes and left while Jack hugged Emily tightly and said wobbly, "Please don't leave Emmy. Daddy loves you not her."

She stroked his hair on the verge of tears herself. She loved this boy so much but his father had made his choice. "Jack, he's marrying Beth."

"Can't you stop it?"

"Jack, think about the baby and look after daddy for me, ok." He nodded biting his bottom lip. "I will always be here," she added pointing at his chest and forehead. "And I meant what I said. If she hurts you or daddy I will hunt her down. I love you."

"I love you too, Emmy," he answered smiling sadly up at him as his dad came up.


	7. The Dance

**The Dance**

"Emily," Hotch asked looking down at his feet.

"Yes Aaron," she answered.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked nervously. He wouldn't have blamed her if she turned him down. He had been a right arsehole to her after all since they slept together but Beth was pregnant with his baby.

Part of her wanted to turn him down after all the rejection he'd given her and him not acknowledging her for weeks but also this could be the last time she'd ever get to embrace him. She was leaving tomorrow and this could be the last time she'd ever get to hold him. She was worried about leaving Jack on his own but Spencer came up with Henry and started doing his magic tricks to Emily's relief.

She nodded sadly smiling at Spencer who nodded back and Hotch led her onto the dance floor. She closed her arms around him and held him close as they danced sad they would never be together. She was leaving in the morning and he was getting married. Though he was in love with Emily he would do what was right for the baby.

"I love you," he heard her whisper so quietly he wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly. It wasn't going to help anyone so he decided to ignore it. He loved her too but he had the baby to think of. It was his priority.


	8. JJ

**JJ**

The next morning she'd handed in her notice to Strauss and left Garcia in tears breaking her heart. She'd never meant to hurt Garcia but luckily she understood why she had to leave. She promised to keep in contact with her.

She went to JJ's office to make her goodbye to her too. She had to catch her flight in two hours and was planning to only hand her notice in to Hotch. Saying goodbye to him was going to hurt too damn much. She didn't know if she could bear it.

JJ looked up at her and looked down again. She understood why but she really didn't want to say goodbye to her best friend. She'd only married yesterday. Now she had to say goodbye to Emily. Why couldn't everything just go right? Emily should be with Hotch not Beth.

"I couldn't tell you last night as I didn't want to ruin your special day but I'm leaving for London in two hours," she said looking down. She was really going to miss the woman she loved as a sister but she'd already handed in her resignation and taken the job in London.

"Emily, I know you're upset about Hotch and Beth but you can't leave," JJ replied looking her right in the eyes. She could see the pain in her eyes but also the fear. She also looked like she was hiding something.

"I do. I've taken a job in London and handed in my resignation. I can't stay here anymore, JJ. I won't complicate his life," she stated placing her hand on her bump. She already loved this child more than anyone she ever had before.

"Are you pregnant?"

Emily diverted her eyes and added; "Please only Dave knows and I'd rather keep it that way."

"You'll be a great mother," she said sadly hugging her close to her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," she promised. "Thank you."

"Who do you have left to say goodbye to?"

"Only Hotch. I did Garcia this morning and everyone else last night."

"Good luck."

"Thank you. There's nothing he can do though. Strauss has already accepted my resignation."

She nodded and let her go. "Still good luck."

"Thank you."


	9. Hotch

**Hotch**

She headed to Hotch's office and knocked on his door. Everyone looked up sadly knowing this was Emily's final act before she left the country.

"Come in," he said so she went in and laid her note of resignation on his desk.

"This is my letter of resignation effective immediately," she explained. She stood there waiting for him to respond but he wouldn't. The minutes ticked by while he didn't acknowledge her note.

The anger boiled inside of her and heartbreak. Had she meant anything to him? They'd worked together for so long and he couldn't even acknowledge any of it now she was leaving. How dare he make her feel like she'd been nothing to him? How dare he make her feel like her time in the BAU was wasted?

She ran out of the door shouting, "I'm sorry I took up so much of your time," slamming his door and running out of the building. Everyone looked up to see him realise what he'd just been given and run after her.

He found her getting into a taxi so he shouted her name trying to stop her from leaving. She couldn't walk out of his life not knowing he loved her. This was the only chance he had of letting her know she was the woman he loved. He couldn't lose her. It would kill him.

She turned round and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She couldn't handle this. SHE LOVED HIM SO MUCH AND WAS CARRYING HIS CHILD BUT SHE HAD TO LEAVE. She couldn't stay and complicate his life. She had to go and she couldn't let him convince her to stay.

"I'm sorry, Aaron, I have to go. My flight leaves in an hour and I don't intend to miss it," she said.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't go. It will break my heart if you do," he answered desperate.

She went up and placed her hand on his heart. "Aaron, you're engaged and expecting a child. It would destroy you. You have to stay here for that baby. The child needs its father and I know you won't abandon it. There's no place for me here anymore..." she was about to get in when she noticed he was about to follow. She placed her hand on his and added biting back the tears, "please don't follow me. It's better this way. Goodbye Aaron."

She then closed the door and the taxi drove off leaving her in tears. Saying goodbye to him had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life and it broke her heart. She looked back to see him still standing there and she could see his heart break but this was what was best. He couldn't lose that baby. As he disappeared from view she held her stomach crying. At least she still had something of his.

Her phone went off so she picked it up to see she had received a text from him. 'Please don't be alone' it read.

'I won't be' she replied.

He felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see the text. What did that mean? Was there another man? Had he read the signs all wrong? He thought she said she loved him last night. Had he misheard?

He went back to his office feeling everyone's eyes on him and closed the door pulling the blinds down and just laid his head on the desk crying. He'd lost her and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't got Beth pregnant he would have broken up with her and declared his feelings for Emily sooner. Now she was gone forever and he couldn't follow. She was right this child needed him.


	10. Premature

**Premature**

It had been six months now and he'd never got over her leaving. He hadn't been happy since she left and had recently been diagnosed with clinical depression. The only thing keeping him going was Jack and the baby and Jack had turned away from him. He wasn't talking to him since she left. He knew his son blamed him for Emily leaving and he had every right to. He felt so alone and his heart he knew would never mend. Emily was the one. He'd just been too blind to see it.

He sat staring blankly into space stroking the beard he'd grown since the woman he loved had left when Beth came in clutching her bump in pain. He hardly took notice of her.

"God, could you stop moping around? She's gone and good riddance I say," she said.

"What's your problem with Emily? You never liked her and I never got why. She's the best woman I've ever known," he answered not bothering to look at her.

"She stole my first boyfriend by knowing French. Well I always got the last laugh taking those she loved before she had a chance."

"You mean you knew she loved me and took me because of it. I'm a pawn in your hurtful game," he asked feeling the anger boil inside of him. "Are you laughing now?"

"Oh poor Aaron lost the woman he loves and blames it on his pregnant fiancée."

"What do you know of love? I'm not a fool. I know you've never loved me and you just admitted you used me to get back at Emily. Is the baby even mine?" he hoped to God it was. If it wasn't it would crush him. he'd let Emily go for this baby; the woman he loved so much he couldn't even get over her. Even when he became mentally ill he stayed for this goddamn baby.

"Of course it is. I never took birth control to make sure I had your goddamn baby. I knew I'd lose you and she would win if I didn't."

"Is this just some big game to you? Jack, Emily, me we're all people with feelings. Do you even think of everyone's feelings but your own?"

She shouted out in pain as a contraction ripped through her body. She knew it was premature and she would do anything to keep this baby. She wouldn't let Emily win. She didn't even care what happened to Aaron as long as she had leverage over Emily.

He finally looked at her and saw she'd gone into labour. After all he'd been through he couldn't lose this baby so he rushed her to hospital in order to save his child. Beth could go to hell for all he cared but this was his child.

When they got to the hospital she was immediately taken to the birthing room and the nurses did all they could to deliver the child safely and healthily. He stood by her but he wouldn't hold her hand as she went through labour. He never wanted to touch her again after what she'd told him. She'd orchestrated all this. She'd made him break his and Emily's hearts. If it wasn't for her they'd be happy together. Emily would be here not in London, Jack would be speaking to him and he wouldn't be clinically depressed.

Soon enough the baby had arrived and as they were cutting the cord Beth was still bleeding heavily. They handed the baby to Hotch declaring miraculously it was a healthy baby girl then turned back to Beth. The blood hadn't stopped and if it didn't quickly they would lose her.

Hotch was led out holding his daughter as Beth took her last breath. Part of him felt relieved that this was all over but when he looked at his baby girl he felt scared. He had to raise an eight year old boy and baby girl on his own now. Would Emily come back now? Was it too late? Had too much water passed under the bridge? Had she found another guy?

He looked down at his daughter and smiled at her. He did love her though. She was so beautiful and didn't look like her mother. He kissed her forehead feeling a little happier than she was born. He just wished Emily had been her mother. She would be such a good mother.

After putting her into the incubator he went out to call Emily. Till now he'd respected her wishes not to get in contact with her but things had changed. He was single and there was only one woman he wanted to raise his children with. He tried several times before he decided to leave a message.

"Emily, its Aaron. I know when you left you never wanted to see me again but Beth died today in childbirth. She haemorrhaged and they couldn't save her. They could only save my daughter. Beth told me all about how she would steal everyone you loved and I'm so sorry for falling into her trap. I meant everything I said when you left. I love you and I miss you so much so does Jack. I know I probably don't deserve one but will you give us a shot?" he hung up wondering where she was or if he would ever hear from her again. He felt so incredibly alone.

In London Emily had had to rush herself to hospital as she went into premature labour herself. Thankfully they'd managed to save her and the baby but her daughter was now in the ICU. She sat by the incubator watching her little girl feeling scared and lonely. How was she going to raise her alone? What if her daughter didn't survive?

She was so beautiful and looked so helpless in the incubator with all the sensors on her monitoring her heart and lungs. She looked just like her father which saddened her as it was another reminder they couldn't be together. She had to raise her child not knowing her father. She could never tell Hotch about their baby. He had to be there for Beth's child and it would only complicate his life being married with a baby with someone else.

She laid her hand on the incubator and said, "hello little one. I know you can fight this. You're all I've got. I love you, honey." The little girl smiled up at her mummy and lifted her spirits.

Every now and then she still wondered about Aaron and Jack. She hoped they were doing well. She had heard that Hotch was suffering depression and it worried her but it would crush him to lose that baby. The only baby he knew about.

She stayed by her side the whole time she was there. Every day she grew stronger and stronger and two weeks later she was released to go home with her. She was so happy to finally be taking Jenny home to the nursery her team had created while they were born.

She carefully picked up her daughter and took her out to the taxi waiting to take her home. When they got home she laid her in the cot and watched her till she fell asleep. She stroked her hair then went to check her phone.


	11. Phonecall

**Phonecall**

She found she had picked up several voicemail messages over the last fortnight. Who could be calling her? Who could be calling her? Everyone in London knew she was in hospital with Jennifer. Everyone back in America emailed her so they could always pick them up when they could.

She almost dropped the phone when she heard Hotch's voice come through the voicemail. He hadn't tried contacting her since she left for London. What could he possibly want? He was meant to be with Beth. She was six months pregnant, wasn't she?

She couldn't forget his face when she drove off in the taxi. He looked so heartbroken it haunted her. She knew then that he loved her and not Beth but there was their child. She dreamed of his face in her sleep and now she saw it on their daughter.

She couldn't believe her ears when she heard Beth had died giving birth to their daughter. Her high school nemesis was gone and the man she loved was single again. Only now he didn't just have an eight year old son he also had a two week old baby girl just like Jenny. He wanted them to be together but he didn't know that he also had a daughter with her that appeared to be the same age as Eloise. The voicemail message went back to the day Jenny was born.

The following messages showed how worried and upset he was getting about Emily not answering his calls but she was in hospital with her daughter after she was born sick. He really wanted her but was beginning to fear she had another guy. How could he even think that? It had always only been him. She'd resigned herself to being a single mother for the rest of her life. Now there was a chance she could be with the man she loved and the father of her child. She might actually have a chance to be truly happy.

She was nervous but decided to call up. She'd looked at Jenny that morning and thought the one thing she really wanted to give her that she couldn't was her father. Now there was a chance. Maybe they could work out the complications together. Maybe they could raise the girls as twins.

"Hotchner," he said sadly answering the phone. She could hear the depression and resignation in his voice.

"Aaron," she answered nervously. How was she going to tell him about Jenny? She'd never told him before as she knew he would come after her but now both girls were born. He'd want to see her but they now both had restrictions on being able to fly. The girls were too young to fly. They were at least six weeks before either of them could fly.

"Emily," he answered in disbelief. He couldn't believe she'd actually called him back. He'd been losing hope and now she was on the other end of the line. Did this mean she wanted them to be together? Was there a hope?

Oh god how they'd missed each other's voices.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call before..." now was the time. She had to tell him the truth. He had to know about Jenny. She couldn't start this chance lying to him. "I was in the hospital."

"What? Why?" he asked panicked. Had she been in an accident? Was she sick? It would be just his luck if she was dying now there was a chance they could be together.

"Aaron, we have a daughter. I'm so sorry I never told you but I was pregnant when I left. I didn't want you to lose Eloise and complicate your life. I knew you'd follow me and I thought it was easier that I didn't tell you."

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked sadly. Not only had Beth taken Emily from him she'd also taken his other daughter. He didn't blame Emily for what she did. He understood why she'd done it. She only thought she was doing what was best for everyone.

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry," she cried. She was worried she'd ruined her chance by not telling him before. She'd hidden his child from him. How could he ever forgive her? "I never meant to hurt you. I just thought I was doing what was right."

"No, Emily, I'm sorry. I will never regret Eloise but I'm so sorry for falling into Beth's trap. I should have known you'd have a good reason for not trusting her."

"No how were you to know?"

"When was she born and what did you call her?"

"She was born two weeks ago that's why I couldn't answer you straight away. She'd been registered Jennifer Penelope Prentiss but I did name you as the father."

"I want to see her. I know neither of us can fly but I would like to see her. I'll fly to London as soon as I can..."

"No, I'll come home."

"Going to London for a short break might do us all good. My doctor's been trying to get me to take a break for months."

"You saw a doctor?"

"I was ordered to see a doctor. Dave wouldn't take no for an answer."

She laughed feeling great. She hadn't laughed in a long time. "Sounds right."

"So London it is then."

"Sounds good and we could Skype in the meantime."

"Absolutely..." he smiled the first smile in months. He then felt nervous when he asked the question he really wanted to ask. What would she say? "Will you give us a shot?"

There was no other answer she wanted to give. No doubt in her mind she wanted this man. She almost felt like he was proposing marriage. "Yes," she cried excitedly grinning wildly.

"Great," he smiled smiling even wider.

They organised the Skype to work with their different time zones and work commitments though she would probably pass the team over and return home. Her future lay with the man she loved now. She couldn't wait for him to come to London.

He got his laptop out and booked flight tickets for Eloise, Jack and him to go to London in six weeks time. He couldn't wait to see Emily again. He couldn't believe they were finally together. He could call Emily his girlfriend. He was so happy he was almost giddy.

Jack came in and seeing his father on his laptop went over and sat next to him. He'd warmed up again after Beth had died. Daddy needed his help and he was going to help with Eloise. Emily had been right. Daddy loved him as much as Eloise.

"What are you doing, daddy?" he asked curious.

"I'm booking us a trip," he answered pulling him close to him.

Jack smiled wider at him. It was a long time since they'd gone on a trip but where were they going? "Where to?"

"London," he smiled widely at his son knowing just how excited he'd be. Jack missed Emily as much as he did.

"Are we going to see Emmy?"

"We're going to stay with Emily." He laughed as he could feel his son bouncing up and down in excitement. He was just as excited.

"Daddy, you should get together with her. You love each other."

"Buddy," he said turning to him having received the confirmation email about the flight tickets. "Emily and I got together today..."

"Woohoo!" he shouted punching the air. "Oh yer, oh yer," he cheered. Hotch laughed and cuddled his son close to him. He was so happy his son loved her so much already.

"I'm glad you're happy," he smiled kissing his hair.

"Will she be coming back?"

"I'm not leaving until she does."

Jack smiled up at him then asked shyly, "Will you marry her?"

"I would like to," he smiled back, "but we just got together."

"So?"

"Jack we have a baby."

"Will she adopt Eloise?" he asked nervously.

He loved his sister but Emily had never met her. Would she like her? He knew she didn't like Beth but Eloise had never known her.

"I'm sure she would but Jack I mean Emily and I have a baby..." Jack looked at him confused. "I found out when she left she was carrying my baby that was born the same day as Eloise. You have another sister."

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer."

"Like Auntie JJ."

"After Auntie JJ."

"Cool. Now you have to get married."

"Isn't it a little soon, buddy?"

"No, you've loved each other a long time and have a baby."

"I'll think about it."

Jack smiled then asked, "When are we going?"

"In six weeks," he informed him.

"Why so long?"

"We can't fly with Eloise until then. She's too little and we can't leave her behind, can we?"

He shook his head. He wasn't going to go anywhere without his sister. "But will we get to see Emmy before then?"

"Of course. We'll Skype like I did with you when I was in Pakistan."

Jack beamed.


	12. Skype

**Skype**

The next morning Hotch was lying on his bed with his laptop open in front of him and Jack laid beside him on his front. Eloise was in the cot by his bed. He didn't want to lose sight of his daughter now she was here. He just wished he had his other daughter with him but surely the time would fly and he would be in London soon enough. He was on compassionate leave and really looking forward to reuniting with his Emily and meeting Jenny.

Suddenly Emily came on the screen and he beamed. He'd really missed her beautiful face and now she was his. She squealed, "You've got a beard!"

"Yer sorry I forgot to shave this morning," he answered stroking his beard and about to get up and shave when she called out.

"No!" he turned back. "Please keep it. I love it. It suits you. I was just surprised that's all."

"If you love it I'll keep it," he smiled. "Anything to make you happy."

"Aw Aaron." She was touched by his action.

"It's the least I can do for all the suffering I've caused you."

"It was never your fault and she'd gone now. You don't need to carry the guilt."

"Hi Emmy," Jack smiled excitedly waving his hand wildly at the web camera.

"Hey buddy," she answered. "Have you been looking after daddy like you promised?" he nodded wildly. It was then she heard crying from the nursery and she rolled her eyes. Damn she must have woken up Jenny when she called to stop her father from shaving. "I'm sorry Jenny's woken up early. I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure," Hotch smiled hoping she'd bring their daughter back with her. He really wanted to see her. She was his but he couldn't be with her for six weeks.

Emily went up to the nursery and saw her baby crying in her cot. She picked her up and shushed her cradling her. "Hey sweetie, it's ok. It's ok. Want to meet daddy? He's on Skype right now."

She smiled up at her mother and she smiled back feeling her heart warm. There was hope they would be a family now. She took her down to show her her father and for Hotch to see his daughter. She stroked her hair walking in with her.

She then sat down in front of her computer and he smiled back at her holding his child in her arms. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. The woman he loved was cradling the baby they'd created together.

"Aaron, Jack, this is Jenny," she smiled at them. "Jenny, this is your father and your big brother, Jack."

She smiled at her and she could see he was getting choked up while his son was beaming. "She's beautiful," he smiled.

"Isn't she?" she smiled proudly at their baby.

"Eloise," Jack called jumping up from the bed wanting to show her to Emily. "Eloise."

"Jack," Hotch said firmly. "No, you'll wake her," but it was too late as he heard his other daughter wake up crying. "I guess it's my turn now. Sorry about this, honey."

"Its fine, babe," she smiled at the fact he'd called her honey. Yes everything was going to be great now. She finally had him and a family.

He came back holding his daughter and she smiled at them. He looked so sweet sitting there with his baby and Jack smiling at her. She knew they were going to make a great family and they would love Jenny as much as Eloise.

A few days later Rossi came over to find how Hotch was doing and why no-one had heard from him. He had a spare key so let himself in only to find Hotch sitting at his desk talking to Emily. He was so happy for them and asked about the baby. He was pleased to know Jenny was doing well.


	13. Send-Off

**Send-Off**

The day before he was to fly out to London the whole team came over to give him and the children a send-off. He'd bought an engagement ring a week before. He fully intended on proposing to Emily when he saw her. There was no doubt he wanted her for his wife.

"You going to ask her to marry you, mate?" Morgan asked.

"I have every intention of proposing," he answered playing with the ring. He really hoped Emily said yes. He was sure she was the one he couldn't live without and she was the mother to his daughter.

"Congratulations man," he replied clapping his back.

"She hasn't even accepted yet."

"I know she'll say yes and it's about time."

"Thanks," Hotch smiled slightly at him. To be honest he was really nervous about going to London tomorrow though he couldn't wait. It was one thing to talk through the web but now he was going to be with her. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms though and claim her lips for his own. He also couldn't wait to hold his daughter close to him.

At the end of the party Garcia had piled him up with presents for both his daughters. He hoped when they came home she wouldn't pamper them too much. Emily had already decided to move back and handed her team over to her second in command. She just had to sell up the house. She couldn't wait to see her family again.


	14. London

**London**

The next day she was waiting in arrivals holding Jenny's pushchair waiting for Hotch, Jack and Eloise. She just couldn't wait to see them again and kiss him now he was hers. She was pushing her buggy back and forth lulling her to sleep.

When she saw Hotch come through with his own pram and Jack holding onto it she beamed and ran up to him. Once she got to him she let go of the buggy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing his lips. He joined in so happy to be able to do this finally.

"I love you so much," she smiled at him.

"I love you so much too," he smiled back then got down on one knee along with Jack. They both went into their pockets and brought out boxes. Hotch nodded at his son and Jack opened the box to reveal a locket.

"Emily, I love you as a mummy. Will you be my and Eloise's mummy?" he asked presenting the locket to her.

She wanted to cry as there was nothing more she wanted to do than to adopt Aaron's other two children. She'd always loved Jack and over the last six weeks she'd fallen for Eloise. She was such a sweet baby though she was Beth's. She knew you couldn't blame the sins of the mother on the baby. She was Aaron's child and he'd been the one raising her for the last two months. Jack hugged her and gave her the locket. She hugged him back kissing his hair. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she smiled hugging him close.

She looked at the locket and it was so beautiful. It was a gold oval and when she opened it there were pictures of both children. She placed it around her neck then Jack let go and nodded at his father.

Aaron opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. "Emily, I made a mistake eight months ago and I want to correct it. I love you so much I can't be happy without you. I know it's only been six weeks but I've loved you for much longer. Will you be my wife?" he asked nervously.

She nodded in tears as there was nothing more she wanted to do than be his wife. She loved him so god damn much and he was finally here in London. He'd flown all this way to be with her and their baby.

He shot up and kissed her placing his hands on her cheeks while she kissed him back. He just couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't believe his luck that she'd actually said yes. Emily Prentiss was to be his wife. He slipped the ring on her finger then saw his little girl in the pushchair.

He got down and crouched in front of her stroking her cheek. "Hi Jenny, I'm your daddy," he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and touched his beard giggling. "I love you, too," he added kissing her nose.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hotch was looking out of his office window waiting for his fiancée to appear with the children. He'd spent a month in London with Emily while they sold up the house only returning to the BAU a few days ago. No-one but he had seen her since they got back. He loved waking up by her side every morning and going to see Jenny as well as Eloise. The family was complete.

He looked up to see her coming in through the doors and got up from his desk smiling. Morgan, Spencer and JJ jumped up from their desks while Blake smiled slightly. From everyone's reactions she got that this was her predecessor. Rossi and Garcia came running out of their offices when they heard she was here.

She stopped by her old desk while everyone crowded around her calling her name. She smiled at them all happy to be among those she loved again. She was home!

Hotch came running down and kissed her. He had no qualms doing it now in the workplace; she was his fiancée and no longer his agent. Everyone greeted her and Jenny was passed around while she smiled. She loved to be the centre of attention.

Garcia was the first to notice her ring and she squealed, "Oh my god! You two are going to get married! When's the big day?"

"We haven't started planning but we hope soon," Emily smiled.

Jenny was finally in her father's arms so he placed her back in the pushchair kissing her forehead gently. He was so thankful life had turned out this way. He hated to think what life would be like if Beth had lived. He certainly wouldn't be this happy that's for sure.

"Well we're off to sign the paperwork allowing Emily to legally adopt Jack and Eloise. Don't stay up too long," Hotch smiled at them.

They smiled back as the family walked out. Yes everything was going to be fine now. Emily had come home and was going to marry Hotch. They had three children and a future together. The family was back together.


End file.
